


Memoirs of Dating Miya Osamu

by ushijams



Series: HQSwiftWeek2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Chef Osamu Awakening over Lechon, EJP Raijin - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, Filo Miya Twins, Fluff and Angst, Fukuroudani, HQSwiftWeek2020, M/M, MSBY BJ, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, Multi, One-Sided Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, OsaAkaWeek Day 4, Past Relationship(s), state of grace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ushijams/pseuds/ushijams
Summary: Akaashi Keiji, his doubts, fears and a roller coaster ride of a relationship with Lechon on the side.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu, Bokuto Koutarou/Original Female Character(s), Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: HQSwiftWeek2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925806
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32
Collections: Osaaka Week 2020





	Memoirs of Dating Miya Osamu

**Author's Note:**

> Hello so this is my entry for HQSwiftWeek2020 Day 3: Red and OsaAkaWeek2020 Day 4: Established Relationship. Hope you will enjoy!

HQSwiftWeek2020 Day 3: RED (State of Grace) || OsaAka Week 2020 Day 4: Established Relationship

Riding a subway to avoid the friday rush hour, Akaashi Keiji has been trying his best to keep his cool. A baby has been wreaking havoc by crying its guts out. Akaashi looked at the mother as she tried to apologize for her son’s behavior. _Fuck em’ kids,_ Akaashi thought to himself. It is not that he hates kids, he just hates noise and chaos. He has been stressed over his deadlines, his mangakas who cannot seem to submit on time, thus forcing him to cram. Above everything, Akaashi hates being unorganized. Ever since he learned how to write, he kept a planner containing his schedule and he did his best to stick on to it ever since. 

However, this situation before him is inducing dangerous electrical circuits in his brain. The child’s crying only got worse and he swore he would do anything just to get out of the train. At times like this, he would always think of the best way to deal with the situation, but after listing possible scenarios, he realizes that the only thing he can do is to suck it up and hope that the mother will go off the next stop. He is supposed to feel happy today, after all he will be eating good food, courtesy of the better of the Miya Twins. _Miya Osamu._

It has been 2 years since they have been together, but dealing with Osamu’s antics and handling their relationship has never been a walk in the park. Aside from his own workload, he had to deal with Osamu’s overboard perfectionist side when it comes to his craft. Osamu would sulk at him all day whenever he’ll find an irregularity in his recipes or whenever a customer leaves a bad review of his restaurant on Yelp. It is kind of like how Atsumu would sulk over not perfecting a serve or failing at a new move that he is planning to do. And speaking of Atsumu, _God! He hates Atsumu_. Well not the HATE type of hate but more on the annoyed side, do not judge him too because everyone does. Being Miya Osamu’s boyfriend means dealing with his twin, Atsumu too. They are just two peas in a pod, kind of a Buy 1 Take 1 promo. He would often find himself being the referee on their twin petty quarrels; on who ate whose pudding, who can fit more marshmallows in their mouth, who can hold his breath longer, Akaashe dealt with them all. 

However, this is not the only thing that makes dating Miya Osamu. Just like every other relationship they had their own ups and downs too. Moreover, their relationship did not have the best foundation either. Their relationship had probably the most cliche start. Two broken hearts who found comfort in each other’s comfort. Akaashi who just got rejected by Bokuto and Osamu who was fresh from his break up with Suna. 

Everyone who knows Akaashi, knows he was whipped for Bokuto. The moment he saw him during that tournament while he was still in middle school, he thought he was a star, it is also the reason why he came into Fukurodani. He knows how to deal with Bokuto, when he is happy, depressed and even on days that people cannot seem to figure out how to control him. Akaashi would always be patient with him, stay up late for extra practice and even to teach him math when an exam is approaching. He loved him so much. He wrote anonymous love letters every Valentine’s though he knows that Bokuto never made an effort to read them. Bokuto only cared about one thing, Volleyball. That is why it never surprised Akaashi when the man told him that he will go pro. He already expected it to happen but maybe no one and nothing can really prepare you for it. 

_"tsugi wa, Akihabara desu, Akihabara desu,"_

Akaashi got ready to go out as he reached his stop.

* * *

Thinking about it again, he was devastated. He was the only second year on the regulars. The third year players graduating means that the team will have an ultimate reset. However, it is not the only thing that makes Akaashi sad, it is also because he cannot be with Bokuto anymore. He still cannot internalize the fact that Bokuto will graduate, that he cannot play with him anymore, that he will have another setter, probably better than him.Another person who will deal with his shifts in personality. _Will Bokuto miss having him as a setter? Will he wish he was there instead of another lousy teammate?_ Just the thought of it made Akaashi sad. 

“ _AKAAAAAASHIIII! MSBY Black Jackals scouted me! Isn’t it amazing? Right? Right?”_

_“That is amazing Bokuto-san”_

_“Of course it is! Hey Hey Hey”_

Bokuto was scouted by MSBY Black Jackals. _Black Jackals_ . He knows he should be happy for him but it is all too much. Bokuto graduating is already painful to him, what more if Bokuto will be moving into another city. A 3-hour trip from Tokyo is just overwhelming. The following year, Akaashi became Fukurodani’s Captain. The team made it to Nationals in both Inter High and Spring Tournaments. However, it was thrice as hard without the third years, they lost in the second round of Interhigh and lost in the third round during the Spring Tournament. He missed having his senpais around, _he missed having Bokuto around._

Despite the distance, Akaashi and Bokuto still kept their communication. They would visit each other, Bokuto would ask Akaashi to watch his games and he would be very happy to do so. He would give comments on ways he thinks that can make Bokuto improve. They would call each other, each call lasting hours, hearing each other’s voices until past midnight. They send each other presents and greetings during holidays. Akaashi would often wonder what they are. They do stuff most couples do even their friends wonder how they are not in a relationship. However, Akaashi would also think that Bokuto may not be the person who would like a relationship. His goal would always be first, and that is to be the best in his field, as a friend and someone who loves him, he must support him no matter what. So Akaashi waited for years, until he graduated University and worked as an editor of a manga and although it is hard to hold on to something that is not sure in the first place, he kept his faith, hoping that one of these days, one of them would have the courage to ask the other. 

“ _Akaashi! I will go home to Tokyo this Weekend!”_

_“That’s nice Bokuto-san, may I ask for what reason?”_

_“Oh nothing, I have a surprise for you! Let’s eat dinner at Estelle’s, wear something nice Kaashi!”_

Akaashi’s heart pounded so hard when he ended the call. Bokuto was busy for some matters lately but he just asked him to eat dinner at a fancy restaurant. Whatever Bokuto’s “surprise” must be really big. His thoughts are running wild, his hope and longing to be with the spiker just amplified it. The day of their meeting came, Akaashi was in his best suit, went for a manicure and even got himself a facial. Things he does not do on a normal basis, but today he will meet with Bokuto, and he might ask him officially already. He looked into his phone again to see what table Bokuto was seated at. He made his way inside the restaurant, he immediately spotted Bokuto and his spiky hair resembling an owl. Bokuto waved at him and his heart fluttered at the gesture. He proceeded into the table where Bokuto was seated.

_“Good Evening Bokuto-san”_

_“Good Evening Kaashi, please take your seat”_ Akaashi was surprised to see that they are not seated on a table for two. 

_“Is there anyone joining us Bokuto-san?”_

_“Yes, wait she just went to the restroom, oh here she is!”_ Akaashi saw a woman approaching. She wore a black dress that accentuated her curves, her eyes are bright and lovely. Anyone on the place must agree that she is indeed beautiful. Akaashi’s heart started beating faster, not because of falling in love but because he is nervous. Suddenly his mind started working, Bokuto being busy with some _“matters”_ . Bokuto tells him that he has a surprise, a woman joining them. _No. No. It can’t be. No._ Akaashi is about to break down but his thought was cut off by the woman.

“ _Oh you must be Akaashi! Kou-chan told me so much about you! I’m Otsuka Ena, I’m Kou’s girlfriend for three months now”_

_“Hey Hey Hey Ena-chan! I haven’t told him that I’ve been dating yet”_ Bokuto showed his signature pout but none of these are getting into Akaashi.

“ _Akaashi, meet Ena-chan, I’ve been busy spending time with her lately and I really want to tell you about it but she was so mean to me at first and I didn’t really think that she’ll go out with me. Hey, we are actually here to let her meet everyone but I told you first because you are my best friend”_

_Best friend._ Akaashi laughed at himself. All those years of him pining over Bokuto, all those moments that he thought special, it was not. Akaashi may have regarded Bokuto as someone who he wants to be with for the rest of his life but to Bokuto, it was pure friendship. _What a pity._ The dinner went with Bokuto and Otsuka telling him how they met and how their relationship went. God knows how Akaashi wants to slam his fists on the table and just leave. Good thing he knew how to keep himself cool because all he wanted to do was go home and cry his broken heart out.

Just like that Bokuto’s time for Akaashi got less and less. Why would Bokuto still make time though? Why would Bokuto choose to spend time calling someone who is miles away from him when he has a girlfriend that he can be with. He cannot count how many calls he received from their former teammates, asking him if he heard about the news, if he was fine after it, after all they are witnesses to Akaashi’s devotion to Bokuto. Night without the spiker’s calls became the new normal for Akaashi. He spent more time with work, tried to find more hobbies to divert his attention and he was successful in doing so. For a while he forgot about Bokuto and Ena, his broken heart slowly healing but as if the God’s hated him, he saw their old Fukurodani group chat getting active again. Apparently, MSBY Black Jackals and EJP Raijin are having a game in Tokyo and they expect everyone to be present since their former captain Bokuto will be playing against their former middle blocker; Washio.

The game day came, as expected, their former teammates went. They are all torn between supporting Bokuto or Washio, they even made bets on who is going to win. Akaashi couldn’t care less about it though, he just wanted to get this over and go home. Everyone was surprised when someone suddenly waved at them. It was Otsuka wearing one of Bokuto’s jerseys.

“ _Akaashi-san!”_ She called him. Akaashi wanted to roll his eyes, he suddenly had the urge to slap someone. “ _Akaashi-san, can I sit beside you? Kou-chan gave me a ticket really near the court but it was sad to be alone so I told him I’ll just seat with you guys”_

_“Sure Otsuka-san, please make yourself comfortable”_

The game ended in favor of the Jackals. It was a really close fight, ending after 5 sets and a deuce on every round. But in the end, Miya Atsumu’s perfect set to Bokuto let him do his signature super inner cross shot. Otsuka was squealing as his boyfriend made the final point. Akaashi cannot help but to just quietly adore the spiker. _He was jealous._ He wanted to be able to shout and be proud of Bokuto like that. Bokuto looked at their direction and he smiled. But it was different, it was a smile of someone in love. And he was happy to see Bokuto smiling like that, however it was not for him but the woman on his side.

Bokuto went to greet everyone who came, they catched up as if they were not talking in the group chat. _“Hey! The Jackals and EJP Raijin will have a joint celebration, they say we can invite you all!”._ Most of the group agreed to come but there were a few who declined, Konoha said that he had to go to his job so is Kaori and Yukie.

_“I’m sorry Bokuto-san but I’m busy too, I had manuscripts to edit”_

_“But 'Kaashi! We don’t talk to each other often anymore, I was actually hoping to catch up more with you”_

In the end, Akaashi can still never say no. His former teammates did not take no for an answer as they dragged him into the izakaya to eat and to the club where the “real fun” will happen. Just as expected, the place was beyond overwhelming. For one, Akaashi hated crowded places and just entering the club is enough to send his brain cells into a short circuit. Good thing they will be drinking on the VIP Section upstairs. 

Everyone was like chickens induced with steroids. Komi and Sarukui are twerking over the music. Miya Atsumu helplessly sings out of tune, players of MSBY Black Jackals and EJP Raijin drinking and talking about their training and life with their voices that are really loud. However, Akaashi’s eye twitched at the sight he never wished to witness; Bokuto and Otsuka making out in the corner. The noise in the room was so loud but Akaashi can only hear his heart breaking and so he let himself drown in the bitter taste of alcohol. Glass after glass, he drank his sorrows away, hoping that this will let him let go of all the stupid feelings he has. The world was slowly turning for Akaashi that he had not realized that Bokuto sat beside him. As if his body screams at him that he’s had enough, Akaashi had the urge to puke. He stood up trying to help himself to the restroom. He took five steps away from the couch where he was seated but he never made it as he puked his guts on the floor of the big room. 

_“'Kaashi are you all right?”_

_“I’m fine, Bokuto-san. I’ll just go to the restroom, sorry for making a mess”_

_“No it’s okay Kaasi, I’ll just call a staff to clean it. I’ll come with you to the restroom”_

Akaashi can hear his heart going crazy. Bokuto insisted on coming with him to the bathroom. Despite puking on the way, his mind is still fazed with alcohol. No matter how hard he tries, no matter how he conditions himself, Bokuto will always tear down the walls in his heart. As they reached the restroom, everything that Akaashi kept burst. _“You know Kaashi, you shouldn’t really drink too much–“._ Bokuto wasn’t able to finish his sentence as Akaashi leaned on to kiss him on the lips. 

“ _Kaashi what was that?!”_

_“I love you Bokuto-san. I have loved you since high school.”_

_“I-I didn’t know Akaashi…”_ Bokuto gave him an apologetic look. 

“ _I waited years, because I thought you feel the same way too! You cared for me, spent time with me and made me feel special but yes maybe I just assumed.”_ Akaashi blurted out while tears streamed down his face.

_“I’m sorry Akaashi, I like having you around and you are very important to me, but I love Ena”_

“ _It's okay Bokuto-san, it is not your obligation to love me back”_ Akaashi quickly made his way out of the restroom, trying to save what little pride he could salvage. But as he made his way out, he stumbled into a man– Miya Osamu. Akaashi wiped his tears as he apologized for not seeing him. However, the man stared at him straight in the eye and offered him a handkerchief instead.

_“Your face is too beautiful to be stained with tears”_

Akaashi was dumbfounded, did the Miya Osamu– owner of Onigiri Miya, his favorite onigiri shop just give him a compliment just a few minutes after he was rejected?

_“I’m actually about to go out for a smoke, are you going the same way?”_

_“Y-Yes. C-Can I join you?”_

_“Sure. Be my guest.”_

Akaashi was never a fan of smoking, but he found himself joining Miya Osamu puffing a cigarette. “ _Is that really the way ya smoke?”_ Osamu asked as he found him struggling to smoke a piece of cigarette.

_“This is actually my first time”_

_“Man why didn’t ya tell me? I shouldn’t have let ya smoke then.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Are ya stupid? ‘Cause it's bad!”_

_“Then why are you smoking?”_

_“Hey dontcha turn this on me! I only smoke when I’m stressed!”_

_“So you’re stressed right now?_

_“Why not? Suna told me he wants to give us another chance but he’s flirting with some guy! And I hate it because I was really almost over him till he said so but now he won’t even talk to me—“_ Osamu zipped his mouth the moment he realized that he was oversharing. 

_“Its okay, I was actually in a similar situation”_

_“Is that why ya crying near the restroom back there”_

_“Yes.”_

The two went quiet, finding comfort in the serenity of the moment. 

_“Do ya wanna chill somewhere?”_

_“Sure.”_

Akaashi got inside Osamu’s car. Osamu connected his phone into the stereo. 

> I’m walking fast through the traffic lights
> 
> Busy streets and busy lives
> 
> And all we know
> 
> Is touch and go
> 
> We are alone with our changing minds
> 
> We fall in love 'til it hurts or bleeds
> 
> Or fades in time

_“Nice song”_

_“Are ya sarcastic?”_

_“No. I mean it. Though I never saw you as someone who likes Taylor Swift.”_

_“Tsumu’s the one who’s actually a fan, I didn’t really tell him that I like Taylor Swift too. That dumbass will rub it in my face that he influenced me to like her if I did so I just play it when I’m alone in the car”_

_“But you’re not alone now.”_

_“Yeah but I like ya, you seem good and you seem like someone who likes Taylor Swift.”_

> _And I never_
> 
> _Saw you coming_
> 
> _And I'll never_
> 
> _Be the same_

Osamu stopped as they reached their destination. It was a place on a high altitude on the suburbs overlooking the city lights of Tokyo. Akaashi felt the cold air giving him goosebumps. His shirt was never really suited for the cold, not that he expected to get out on a late night trip. The environment was so quiet, serene but uncomfortable at the same time. The both of them don’t really talk a lot. They prefer listening over other people’s stories. Finally having enough of it, Akaashi broke the screaming silence.

_“So what are you stressed about Osamu-san?”_

_“Probably the same reason as yers,”_ Osamu said, leaving Akaashi shocked. _How did he know about it?_

_“I’m sorry I actually accidentally overheard. But don’t worry, I don’t have a sloppy mouth unlike Tsumu” he added._

_“I-I don’t know what to say, I’m sorry”_

_“No, I’m sorry, must have been hard for you.”_ And silence filled the air again.

_“So whatcha doin’ fer work Akaashi-san”_

_“Please drop the formalities. You can call me Akaashi. I-I work as a manga editor”_

_“That’s cool! Isn’t it super fun?”_

_“I’m actually hoping to be in the Literature department. Maybe two years from now, hopefully.”_

_“I don’t know yer reasons but I think ya must really like it. I mean come on, ya have a cool job but ya want to ditch it for another.”_

_“Are you speaking with your personal experience Osamu-san? You had an impressive track record in Volleyball during high school. You could’ve easily made it pro like your brother did.”_

_“Our mother is half filipino. When we were younger she would bring us to the Philippines. One time, there’s this thing called fiesta, something like celebrating the patron saint and there’s people gathering and a lot of food. Early morning on the day of the celebration, I saw my relatives turning a whole pig over charcoal, they call it lechon, I was curious at first but when I tasted it, it was so good. That’s when I realized that I wanna do something with food.”_

_“Oh it must be really good then”_

_“I can cook it for ya.”_

_“Really? I’m looking forward then”_

_“fer a price”_

_“Nevermind”_

_“Kidding, If I’m free, Lechon’s time consuming so I’m not sure when, I’ll hit ya up when I do.”_

_“Please don’t bother Osamu-san”_

_“Nah, made up my mind. I’ll hit ya up if I’ll make it but if that’s bothering ya then ya can bring the drinks”_ Osamu said while smiling at him. Akaashi made his lip curve a little upward. 

The two of them finally decided to go home after a round of stories and corny jokes. “Is this where ya live Akaashi?”

_“Yes thank you for tonight Osamu-san”_

_“Ya know ya should drop the formalities too since were pals now”_

_“Pals? You mean friends?”_

_“Yes, friends. Or is it because ya don’t want me to be yer friend”_ Osamu exclaimed and faked a pout.

_“And what do friends do Osamu?”_ Akaashi playfully replied.

_“Exchange numbers?”_

_“Then, let's exchange numbers”_

Akaashi and Osamu exchanged numbers on their phones. Akaashi slowly peeked at the car while Osamu drived away, completely forgetting that he was rejected just a few hours ago. Akaashi had a smile that cannot be wiped out from his face. Miya Osamu is not that bad.

* * *

The late night drive with Miya Osamu was just the start of a blossoming friendship. From Friday’s at Onigiri Miya, late night food crawls and the surge of text messages between the two, it only brought them closer. Months have passed and Akaashi only found himself looking forward to the next text message, to the next food trip, to the next time he’ll be able to see Osamu again.

  
  


>> _Hey whatcha want to eat later?_

_ <<I haven’t even told you that I’m eating with you tonight. _

_ >>Yer hurting me Keiji _UwU

<<Well if you insist, surprise me

>>Very well, visit me at my apartment by 7PM

Akaashi did his best to finish all his deadlines before 5PM. He doesn’t want to be late, after all, Osamu is the one cooking. The least he can do is to not make the man wait. 

“ _Eager to see your boyfriend Akaashi?”_

_“Again, he is not my boyfriend Tenma-san”_

_“Yeah but he will be…”_

_“It's not like that Tenma-san, Osamu and I are just two adults hanging out. That’s it.”_

_“Humor me. You always go out together. You smile whenever you receive a message from him. You always eat at his restaurant, FOR FREE!”_

_“Friends do that” Friends._ Akaashi laughed at himself on the inside, it is true that he grew fond of Miya Osamu. The two of them have a lot of fun eating out, going to theme parks, having more of those night drives and are even planning to travel overseas. But is it to the point of wanting him to be his boyfriend? Is he really ready for it? A relationship? Is he really over Bokuto? Akaashi ceased to answer his own questions as he continued editing the update for the week. 

Considering the amount of times Akaashi visited Osamu’s apartment, Osamu considered him a _“constant”_ and gave him the access card and passcode. To say that Osamu’s place is big is an understatement. The penthouse was on the top floor of the building, it can probably house a family of five, which is why they usually hangout in the place. Surely, Akaashi’s place is decent and being an editor of a huge shounen jump pays well but it cannot compare to being the CEO of one Japan’s fast rising restaurant chain. Akaashi scanned the card onto the lift and as soon as he reached the floor of the apartment, he immediately went to the door of the place and quickly put the passcode and the card, opening it. And there he saw the shirtless glory of Miya Osamu. With nothing but an apron to cover his pectorals and showing his arms. Akaashi felt a lump on his throat. This is not the first time he saw Osamu like this but there is something about him sweaty, wearing an apron while carrying what seems to be something similar to porceta makes Akaashi weak.

_“Akaashi! Yer here! Remember when I told you about Lechon? The dish that made me want to pursue the food industry?”_

_“Oh yeah the one that awakened Chef Miya?”_

_“Yes! I actually made it! Look it's perfect!”_

_“I thought it was a whole pig?”_

_“Silly, we cannot eat a whole pig! Plus I need a charcoal pit for that. But I found a Lechon Belly recipe online so I had to make it for ya”_

“ _You didn’t keep your end of the bargain Osamu. You didn’t give me a heads up, I wasn’t able to buy a drink.”_

_“Well there will always be a next time, you’ll have to buy me two though” Next time._ Akaashi thought to himself. Osamu was too casual in bringing up the thought of it, that there will really be another moment like this. 

_“Wait I forgot the sauce. Here all you just need are crushed garlic and spiced vinegar.”_ Osamu’s chest on his back. _So close. “That’s how to make the sauce Akaashi,_ let’s eat?” Osamu let him go but smiled at him, and just like that, Akaashi’s world was in slow motion. All he can hear is his crazy heart beating. _Can he hear it?_

_“Itadakimasu” “Itadakimasu”_

“Wait spoon and fork? Don’t you have a knife or…”

“Tis’ a filipino feast Akaashi”

Osamu smiled at him, and Akaashi felt his heart skip a beat. Although the food looks scrumptious, Akaashi still cannot focus on the plate. All he can think about is the gorgeous being in front of him and how he wants those lips against his. The two of them continued on their usual set up. Telling each other about their week, more like Akaashi ranting about how stressful the manga world is and Osamu carefully listening, looking at him like he is the only thing that matters. 

The two finished their dinner and as usual, Akaashi presented to wash the dishes, although he gained protests from Osamu, he still did it. Osamu cooked a rigorous food to prepare, the least thing he can do is to at least clean up. After clearing up the dishes and putting them in the right places, Akaashi went to the guest room and got the pjs that Osamu put in the _Akaashi closet_ , which he can freely access whenever they have movie nights. He stripped off his clothes, took the pjs and took a swift shower just so he wouldn’t smell like sweat from working. He then went to the living room where he saw Osamu, hair wet, still shirtless, sitting on the couch, waiting for Akaashi to join him for movie night.

“ _So what are we gonna watch?”_

_“You can always do the call Osamu, you don’t need to ask me”_

_“But I want to! Plus ya never really choose movies a lot so I don’t really know what ya want”_

_“I-Is it okay if we watch something in the romance genre?”_

_“Sure! I’m not in the mood fer sci-fi or horror either”_

_“I think I want to watch this”_

Akaashi said while selecting Love, Rosie. It’s not really that good of a movie as critics say, it’s just that he liked the book and read it multiple times during college, which is quite ironic. For one, Akaashi doesn’t believe in soulmates and destiny. He just finds it absurd to have one person that will always truly love you. A person that will always be your endgame no matter what the situation is. But no matter how he hated it, Akaashi secretly wanted to have a soulmate. One that will always be drawn to you no matter what will happen. 

Akaashi Keiji was so lost in his thought that he didn’t realize that the movie started. The two of them sat on the couch, both silent and focused on the screen. Akaashi then felt a weight in his thighs, there he saw Osamu’s head, using it as a pillow. _So close._

_“You have millions under your name to buy a nice pillow yet you always settle for my thighs are nice”_

_“They used to be muscular but now they’re kinda fluffy… and I’d pay millions to have your thighs as my pillow everyday.”_

_“W-Whatever you say Osamu”_

“Y _er so cute when ya get embarrassed Akaashi. Yer face turns into a tomato”_ Akaashi Keiji cannot breathe, Osamu slowly closed the gap between them, with Osamu’s eyes eyeing his lips. 

_“Tell me, Akaashi, why do ya get embarrassed?”_ Osamu is now too close. _“I had a fans club back in highschool, up until now too. They say I’m attractive. Do ya feel the same Akaashi?”_ Osamu didn’t bother letting him breathe. “ _Tell me Akaashi, we’ve been hanging out for months now, do ya not find me attractive?”_

_“I-I find you attractive Osamu”_

_“I find ya attractive too Akaashi… Akaashi, we had a feast awhile ago, but can I taste yer lips?”_

_“H-Hai”_

Akaashi cannot form coherent thoughts as Osamu smashed their lips together. With his tongue knocking on to his lips, trying to enter his cavern. Akaashi is confused. He was scared awhile ago, thinking of how things may change after this night. Will they still be friends? Will they be more than this? But now all he can think of is the man whose lips are making him crazy. He can think of all the other things later, but for now he will let the moment lead him to wherever it will reach.

“ _I’ve wanted to do this fer so long Akaashi”_

_“What do you mean Osamu?”_

_“We hangout fer so long and I just kinda liked your company”_

_“Me too Osamu”_

And the two continued making out on the couch, not minding the television that is still playing. Akaashi is now sitting on Osamu’s lap, both of them shirtless, his arms tangled on the man as Osamu attacked his neck. The two are too engulfed in the moment that they didn’t realize that an intruder got inside.

_“Osamu!”_

The two of them stopped as they saw Suna Rintaro in the flesh. The first two buttons of his shirt undone, hair disheveled and clearly drunk.

_“O-Osamu, why didn’t you call me? Why don’t you call me anymore. I-I’m sad that you don’t call”_

Osamu let Akaashi go, his face clearly pissed, almost angry. He didn’t change his passcode, and he forgot that Suna still had one of the access cards to his place.

_“Why are ya here Rin?”_

_“Aw, a-are you mad Osamu? Y-You used to call me at night, I miss riding your fat cock”_

Akaashi cannot buffer his thoughts. One time they are making out, now Suna Rintaro is here, claiming to have missed Osamu’s cock. 

_“Yer drunk Rin. Why are ya in Tokyo anyway?”_

_“You’re s-so cruel Osamu. I used to stay here. Can I sleep in your room? I miss sleeping with you. I missed you.”_

_“Stop Rin, I have someone over. Y-Yer not welcome here anymore.”_ Suna was taken aback with Osamu’s statement. This is the first time that Osamu denied him.

_“S-Someone? Oh is that Fukurodani setter? I-Is he your toy now?”_ Something in Akaashi rang. Like an emergency button activating his flight or fight response. Then suddenly it all makes sense now. The moment they met after the game between MSBY BJ and EJP Raijin wherein Osamu was pissed. Some moments wherein Osamu was secretive. And why is it that even if Osamu talks about his former teammates a lot, he hasn't talked about Suna. Of course. Of course there’s no way Osamu never had a past. Suna Rintaro was gorgeous too. And now that he saw them together, they are indeed perfect. They look too good together. And who is he? just another ugly duckling, a stressed manga editor who was trying to get by his work’s expectation and maybe getting over his first great love rejecting him too.

_“Stop, Rin before I get really pissed”_

_“Why? Why Osamu? Don’t you love me anymore? Is it because of him?”_

_“If I tell ya yes, will ya respect that?”_

_“O-Okay, here’s the card a-anyway. It’s a good thing I came here now I can give this back to you”_

Suna Rintaro dropped the card and left but the two of them; Akaashi and Osamu, were frozen, looking at each other but cannot find the right words to say. _“S-Should I go now? Osamu?”._ Akaashi was about to leave the living room, ready to pack his clothes and leave the place. He needs to think, to be critical and to escape another heartbreak that is about to come. But to his surprise, Osamu hugged him. 

“ _No please Akaashi. Stay.”_

_“Please let go. I don’t want another heartbreak Osamu”_

But Osamu didn’t move an inch. Akaashi felt his walls crumble as Osamu hugged him longer. His heart is breaking yet healing at the same time.

“ _Rin was my first love, he was my world but even though he felt the same way, he’s afraid to commit. And so I tried to move on and build myself, and then you came. I’m whole now Akaashi. You make me happy and I want to make more moments with you so please. Stay.”_

Akaashi let the man hug him. Giving in to the moment as he felt his tears run down his face. Will it be worth it? There are so many things, Akaashi considered but maybe life is a ruthless game and you never get good things all the time. But that night, Akaashi chose to let him inside his walls.

* * *

  
  


Akaashi finally reached his destination. _Onigiri Miya._ It has been two years since he dated the “better twin” of the Miya’s but he still cannot help but smile, thinking about it all. He made his way inside, only to be shocked to find no one but the man who he took the risk for. No employees, none of the familiar patrons and the buzzing noise of the usual friday night.

“ _Did you close the shop for tonight?”_

_“Wanted to make ya feel special…”_

_“But I want to… come on let’s eat, I’m starving”_

_“So what did you make for tonight”_

_“I made Lechon…”_

Akaashi raised his eyebrows. This dish has been special to the both of the, from the crispy skin, to the tender and juicy meat, oozing with flavors. It is not everyday that Osamu makes this dish for him, but when he does, it's for something special. The two of them ate their dinner and paired it with their usual; Akaashi’s complaints and Osamu admiring his adorable, annoyed face. But Akaashi stopped talking as he saw people coming into the shop. His forehead formed a crease, thinking why Osamu didn’t bother minding at all. But then he realized that they went into the mini stage of the restaurant, one of the guys connected a guitar into the amplifier and Akaashi felt someone tugging his heart as he heard the first strum of the guitar.

> I'm walking fast through the traffic lights
> 
> Busy streets and busy lives
> 
> And all we know
> 
> Is touch and go
> 
> We are alone with our changing minds
> 
> We fall in love 'til it hurts or bleeds
> 
> Or fades in time

Weeks after the confrontation, Akaashi found himself inside a cafe, with Suna Rintaro himself. The man’s eyes are swollen, looking puffy from crying. 

_“I will go straight to the point. Do you love Osamu?”_

_“I cannot tell as of now that I love him. All I know is we make each other happy a-and I want him to be a part of my life.”_

_“I was his first love, I own a part of him that you can never get”_

_“Yes, you had your chance and you threw it away.”_

Suna was shocked to hear it, his hands were shaking. He is angry and frustrated because he knows Akaashi is spitting facts, but he calmed down and stood up from his chair. 

“Well then, if you ever hurt him, always know that I will snatch him away from you” Suna said as he made his way out.

> And I never 
> 
> Saw you coming
> 
> And I'll never
> 
> Be the same
> 
> You come around and the armor falls
> 
> Pierce the room like a cannonball
> 
> Now all we know
> 
> Is don't let go
> 
> We are alone, just you and me
> 
> Up in your room and our slates are clean
> 
> Just twin fire signs
> 
> Four blue eyes
> 
> So you were never a saint
> 
> And I loved in shades of wrong
> 
> We learn to live with the pain
> 
> Mosaic broken hearts
> 
> But this love is brave and wild

The two of them lived together after a few months of being officially in a relationship. However, the smooth sail that they pictured because of their calm and collected behavior didn’t go as planned. Living together became a big rock to their relationship, from Akaashi’s stress from work and insecurities to Osamu’s own business shenanigans and slight jealousy. Sometimes Akaashi would sleep in the guest room just to take a break from Osamu. But after everything they would still find each other, they would still be drawn, like fire flies to a light. 

> I never
> 
> Saw you coming 
> 
> And I'll never
> 
> Be the same
> 
> This is a state of grace
> 
> This is the worthwhile fight
> 
> Love is a ruthless game
> 
> Unless you play it good and right
> 
> These are the hands of fate
> 
> You're my Achilles heel
> 
> This is the golden age of something good
> 
> And right and real

The two of them may not have the most exciting and exhilarating relationship. They may not have the best stories to tell. They are not the most touchy couple, they may not be the “cute” as Atsumu and Hinata but they found home and peace. Two wandering souls who found solace in each other’s arms. Akaashi was so deep in his memories that he only realized that there are already a lot of people inside the place— their friends. 

> And I never 
> 
> Saw you coming
> 
> And I'll never
> 
> Be the same
> 
> Yeah
> 
> Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh

Osamu stood up only to go near Akaashi. 

_“I’m sorry I cannot really think of any more songs than this one. I still think that yer a person who likes Taylor Swift”_

_“Yes, I-I like Taylor Swift”_

_“Boo, Samu yer lame”_ His twin brother teased him from the side.

“ _Shut yer trap”_ Osamu replied and then he reached into his pocket only to reveal a velvet box with a ring inside.

_“Akaashi Keiji, I never really imagined that I would love you. Ya were just another normal person on a normal day, I never thought that I will enjoy yer company and that I will love yer face when it gets red. But I just want ya to know that no matter how loud ya snore, how you might get me bankrupt by eating too much of my onigiris, how ya don’t love public display of attention, I will always live for the way ya look into me, how you laugh whenever ya see those memes, how ya secretly dance at the kitchen at 2am and how ya keep a book of poems dedicated to me…”_ Akaashi was flustered as he heard Osamu telling these things to him.

_“Akaashi Keiji, would you stay by my side? Forever?”_

> I never
> 
> Saw you coming 
> 
> And I'll never 
> 
> Be the same
> 
> This is a state of grace
> 
> This is the worthwhile fight
> 
> Love is a ruthless game
> 
> Unless you play it good and right

It will take Akaashi years before he can finish the list of how hard it is to date Miya Osamu. But he will always be willing to overlook, throw everything away, let his walls crumble, choose to make the same choices again and again if it means being with this man. Akaashi’s eyes cannot stop the tears streaming down. He is surprised and delighted, in a way he cannot explain. He wiped it all with a napkin and tried to compose himself _as he said yes._

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please listen to State of Grace Acoustic Version on [spotify](https://open.spotify.com/track/5mfDBWY7ncZFm7ykmFTG4i?si=ivznHM1YSgmCkcMPR0AZQw) for the full experience! Please let me know if you have comments, suggestions and violent reactions on the comment section and [twitter](https://twitter.com/ushijams)


End file.
